


Exhibit D

by obsessivemuch



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: 1000 words, 2005, Community: picfor1000, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, challenge 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-28
Updated: 2005-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/pseuds/obsessivemuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner, Ethan, and Kira visit the museum again against their better judgment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibit D

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "A Picture is Worth 1000 Words Challenge"

"I can’t believe you’re actually thinking about a trip to that museum, Ethan. Haven’t you learned your lesson yet?" Kira asked.

"What lesson?" His expression was puzzled as he looked at her.

"Dude, the one that says that museum is bad luck for us." Conner ran a hand through his hair with frustration. "Let’s see, there was the first trip which started with falling in a giant hole and ended with fighting Tyrannodrones . . ."

"We also got our Gems and our chance to be Power Rangers," the ex-Blue Ranger pointed out swiftly.

Kira picked up the thread of Conner’s objections with ease. "And when we went back to the museum, that creepy skeleton brainwashed me into finding his bone and acting all evil and stuff."

"Not to mention there was the Egyptian curse laid on you from that one exhibit. Do you remember what happened to you during those days and how that Pharaoh tried to steal your girlfriend?" The athlete stared at his best friend with apprehension. "Ethe, that museum is unlucky."

He shook his head with a laugh and said, "Guys, I appreciate your concern, but that was last year when Trent’s dad was the evil villain. Besides, this is an exhibit on Mesopotamia. It’s just a bunch of broken jars and pots."

Conner tried another tack. "If it’s just a bunch of broken dishes, why go all the way out to the museum? You could probably Google the same information online."

"Bro, it’s not the same as getting to look at it up close and personal. You know if you two are really worried about me, you could go with me," he suggested, a small smile playing around his mouth. He watched as the pair conversed with their eyes, knowing the decision was probably already made.

Kira nodded. "All right, Ethan, we’ll go. It’s not like we have any worlds to save this week."

"And someone has to keep you out of trouble. The latest curse would probably multiply and rebound on us," their companion added grimly.

"You make it sound like the Black Plague."

"With good reason," Kira said. "That museum has been the cause of all sorts of bad experiences for us. But together we should be okay."

Ethan looked exasperated. "Nothing is going to happen."

"Not if we can help it." Conner shook his head with a dire expression. "Only you would tempt fate like this."  
The day of the museum trip dawned with ugly black clouds thick in the sky. "Even Mother Nature thinks this is a bad idea," Conner announced, making Ethan roll his eyes. "Now, remember, Ethan, no trying to translate foreign languages."

"And don’t wander off. We need to stick together." Kira’s instruction was intended to be lighthearted, but she couldn’t help the note of worry that shadowed her tone.

Ethan grinned at his best friends. "And don’t pick up any funny looking rocks."

They stared incredulously at him. "Dude, like we’d pass up the chance to be Power Rangers again."

Sighing, the ex-Blue Ranger turned toward the front door of the museum. "Let’s go look at ancient artifacts."

Once inside, it didn’t take long for Ethan to tire of Conner’s hissed warnings and Kira’s wary eyes scanning the museum. They both appeared to be looking for signs of trouble and he finally snapped. "Would you two please relax? Look around, it’s a bunch of broken shards and artifacts. No weird skeletons or Egyptian curse. And there aren’t even any sinkholes in here."

Hearing the annoyance in his voice, Kira made the effort to relax slightly. "We’re just trying to be careful, Ethan. It wasn’t a lot of fun the last couple of times we’ve been here."

"Yeah, well, you’re not making it a lot of fun this time either."

"Sorry, Ethan," Conner said, sounding almost ashamed of their actions. Only almost though because he was Conner and apologies weren’t his strong suit. "Hey, look at that weird looking stick over there. I wonder what it does."

An hour later, Ethan was thankful to be proven right. "See, absolutely nothing went wrong and we’re still all in one piece."

"We haven’t gotten home yet," Conner muttered under his breath.

Ethan swung around to stare at him with disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"Ethan, umm . . ."

"No, Kira, wait. Nothing has happened so stop it, Conner," he declared, turning around and walking straight into the giant dinosaur that guarded the entrance to the museum.

As his vision blurred from the jarring impact, he heard Kira amusedly ask, "You were saying?"

When his eyes finally cleared, he found Conner fondly petting the side of the dinosaur. "The T-Rex always protects his own."

Ethan ignored the remark, leading the way to the car. "I hope you don’t wind up with a black eye," the athlete said. "That would be embarrassing."

"Shut up," Kira said, hurrying to catch up with him. "Don’t worry, Ethan, I’m sure everything will be fine."

"What? It’s true. He kept going on and on about how nothing was going to happen and then he runs smack into the giant T-Rex."

Kira whirled around to glare at Conner. "Quiet or he won’t be the only one who gets smacked around today." Her eyes dared him to test her on this subject.

Their confrontation, always a source of amusement to him, made Ethan laugh. "You two spend all day sounding absolutely ridiculous, and I’m the one who gets the karmic payback."

The trio laughed at his conclusion. "Come on, dude, let’s stop at Hayley’s. A blueberry smoothie will soothe your wounded pride and make you feel better."

On the way back to Reefside, the conversation drifted back to summer plans that seemed to grow with each new addition. "I heard there’s going to be an exhibit on hobbies at the museum in August," Ethan added with a casual tone. "I bet sports and music are both covered." Their groans of dismay were the only response. "Guys?"


End file.
